The Wolf and the Moon
by 0oHarleyQuinno0
Summary: When the wolf cries, the moon will rise. That's how the fate works around Klaus and Caroline. AU. Two-shot for now.
1. Chapter 1

**The Wolf and the Moon**

 **Summary** : _"My moon."_ A phrase to lay claim on the moon. AU. One-shot.

 **Behind the plot** : The Wolf and the Moon by Brunuhville inspired me to write this one-shot and I want to dedicate this to the lovely lovely reviewer - Guest101 - who would leave comments for every author. Thanks for the support, sweetie! Love ya'!

 **Note:** I own nothing except the imaginative plot. I mean no offence to anyone. Excuse all the mistakes please.

* * *

 _0o The Wolf and the Moon o0_

There lived two clans - one was the wolf descendants and the other were from moon. Neither could live without each other, especially the wolves. For longer period, both lived in peace until one unfortunate day a wolf had killed the moon descendant. After that they never continued to live in the same kingdom.

The moons separated themselves and moved farther to the southern regions while the wolves remained in the cold parts of north regions. Later the moons spread throughout the world.

Minor disturbances turned into a rift and it became hard to reconnect. Some clans of moon were having a soft spot for the wolves while a few began to see the wolves as their enemies and they would spit instead of spelling the name wolves.

Soft moons were the magic holders and bitter ones molded themselves into warriors.

Caroline belonged to one of such warrior clan and was desperate to prove worthy among her male peers. She was definitely better than other females, but still wasn't as strong as the men. Now she was climbing, walking on the mountain that was covered with layers of snow- for more than a day, maybe.

"Women are weak comparatively and that's the truth." The raven haired male, Damon had commented with his infuriating smirk on that afternoon. "So you can quit mewling and accept it."

Caroline had glared from her weapon, paused her sharpening the edge, a spear which was her choice of weapon. Stefan had cut in and clarified. "Damon meant to say your bodies cannot sustain like men."

"-and too dumb to survive in a fight."

"Damon." Stefan had cast a silent warning at his elder brother who simply shrugged.

Too bad she had already decided to go on for a task and prove herself. Apparently Stefan had learned more about her. Raising a brow, he had warned. "Do not plan anything stupid, Caroline."

"When anybody tells me I can't do something, I prove them wrong." She had stated with a cold smirk.

Stefan had let out a sigh while Damon returned the smile. "Cold mountains are the hunting lands for the wolves." He had strode to her, the edges of his dark hair were swinging due to cold wind the prevailed from northern region. "Since childhood we heard stories, but never seen a male surviving in those mountains. If you think you are above the males among us, then live in those mountains for at least a day and bring anything in return."

It wasn't easy for it was winter and the snowy mountains were terrible place to step the foot in, let alone living for a day or two.

But Caroline had smirked, accepting the challenge. At least she wasn't born into one of those soft clans in which women going on for quests, testing their limits were considered as taboo. It was either do or die for the warriors, so her parents didn't mind. None of the adults wouldn't bother interfering personal lives of their next generations after the training. Youth had to follow the rules set by their ancestors.

 _Be cold to the coldhearted._

Wolves did something terrible and the moons distanced themselves and remained cold.

Though once in a while a few stories travel telling how a wolf chose the moon as a mate.

 _"My moon."_

A phrase to lay claim on the moon.

In their clan, people were positive and negative about the wolves and their claiming rituals.

When it comes to Caroline - she had always been neutral for she had no clue.

But that didn't mean she wasn't ready to kill a wolf.

Stuttering teeth, trembling body were certainly not the good signs. By the time she reached the edge of hill that was her condition. Cool breezes made the black cloak around her body useless. Frosting. And she could lose conscious at any point of time. Making fire would be helpful.

She was about to set her things up when all of the sudden she wasn't feeling cold anymore. Her teeth stopped making noise, her body wasn't shivering and felt some presence lingering within her proximity.

Odd.

Grip on her spear tightened before she walked around, checking in between the massive trees. Her gut feeling was she looked at wrong things. The serene voice in the head led her to the edge of hill. She gazed at the other mountain in front of her, feeling warmth of the source closing her.

A gigantic four legged beast - a wolf emerged from the trees on the other side. It was quiet like Caroline while staring right back at her. Surprising as it felt to find the source of warmth enveloped her was a wolf. The fur was gray and size was enormous; her entire body was equal to one of the limbs.

At one moment she experienced nothing but peace and knew the beast was feeling in the same way, but the next moment it was gone.

Caroline registered it wasn't too hard for it to jump from that edge to the place she was standing. And it began to growl. That's when she got the cue.

Run!

Barely had she moved to the ten feet distance away from the edge when the wolf crashed into her. She was yelling, kicking it off as they rolled on the snow.

And then everything stopped- with her being pinned to the ground by the gray wolf. Caroline looked around for her lost spear and recognized it missed somewhere while they rolled.

Cussing under breath she tried to free herself as if it was possible. The wolf let out a howl went for longer period. She wasn't sure if it was to silence her pathetic fight or to call someone or a painful cry. A startled Caroline looked into its dark eyes and snarled back at it.

The wolf breathed against her face causing her to flinch back in distaste. The razor like long teeth were at display and to her horror they were brought close to her neck. She thought she took her last breath of air when the beast licked the skin before delicately it bit her. A mixture of pain and pleasure caused a moan to slip from her mouth. More than twice licked the same spot and let go of her surprisingly.

Caroline wasn't sure what really happened as she laid down there recalling things. Then she struggled to get on her feet and received a little help from a man.

A very, very naked man stood in front of her. Built frame and tattoos resembling his wolf origin, she registered them before meeting a pair of blazing stormy blues which were staring at her in awe as if he found the answer for everything. Raspberry colored lips were bent into a smile as he bowed.

He didn't seem to have any problem with the nudity and that's all running in her head.

Her cheeks flushed into crimson as an found herself staring at him for more. Then she removed her cloak and threw it exactly on his face.

A melodious chuckle ended the silence between them. He wrapped it around him, right where he needed to cover.

"The cold doesn't freeze you?" He asked softly in a sultry accent.

"Your presence took care of it." She said moving away.

"Indeed," he glanced at his bare feet which were unaffected. "My people call me Klaus."

"Caroline." She gave her name, feeling less threatened as every moment passed by.

He didn't seem hostile, though his unemotional eyes raised suspicion in her. She took another step away, searching for the weapon. That's when she remembered of knives she had buckled in her pant, on either side of her legs. The goddamn bite on her neck was painful and itchy. Just right in time she remembered something- a wolf could transform on the night of full-moon. It was daytime and he shifted conveniently.

"How did you get to transform in the day?" It was a plain question. Not commanding, but curious one.

He raised hand, showed a ring on his index finger which had blue-gray stone, resembling the color of his eyes, engraved in it. "Wolves are always good with the tricks."

So what she heard was true? Wolves learned to transform irrespective of the time.

Great. Always getting better.

She remembered having a pouch full of wolfsbane in her belt. Perhaps he smelled it from the distance as she took out the knife and the pouch. He separated legs, defensive stance, as he impeded her coldly. "No need to get nasty." She gulped when he took a couple of steps and stopped at a distance. "I wasn't taught to attack a woman."

Good. Because if he shifted back to his wolf form she wasn't sure if this pouch of wolfsbane could put him down. And then she had to use her knives, run for her spear which was lying in the snow, several feet away from her.

"You can stop calculating." He said as if he was reading her keenly.

Her smart mouth took lead. "Well, I was taught to attack a wolf."

"Moons are always bitter." Klaus snorted and then teased. "Be cold to the coldhearted. Is that your slogan?"

Caroline felt her temper rising. She didn't like the way he was making fun of her species.

"And you treacherous mutts swear to do what?"

Klaus raised his brows, amusement filling his eyes. "I'm afraid you really don't have that much time or patience to listen me out." Then he removed the chain around his neck and closed the space with three long strides. Caroline felt the warmth increasing and was undeniably comfortable. When he touched her hand, she did jerk. His skin was so hot in that freezing surrounding. The entire time his eyes were on her face, enjoying every single reaction from her. Taking the knife away, he put the chain in her palm. "I know this is what you have come for. A proof that you survived these dangerous cold mountains." Perhaps he read the question on her face. "Moons really like to taunt us by stepping in our territory. So, you're neither the first nor the last to set foot, sweetheart."

Kill him! Throw that wolfsbane on him!

Two different parts of her mind were quarreling ever since he showed up. Her natural instinct betraying her warrior side and evidently won.

"Now return to your lands before other wolves show up and they won't be generous like me." He smirked.

Caroline scoffed pointing at the mark he had given her. "An act of your generosity?"

Klaus stared at the mark and touched it. "Don't be so cheeky, Caroline." She liked the name coming from his mouth. "You should be glad I didn't rip off your head before I-" He stopped, looking behind him. "Leave." He stated.

Was it the wolves? It must be the wolves.

"Wash yourself in the river before you stand in front of your people." He suggested, not meeting her prying stare.

That should not be ignored, his last line, because she reek of him.

"And I must see you often." Now that was too much. Caroline stiffened her mouth, looking unimpressed.

She was about to object when he brought her palm to his mouth and kissed on the back. _"My moon."_

Caroline gasped, freed herself and struggled to get behind. "No!" She yelled at him. Klaus lifted his brows, perplexed with her outburst. "You are not supposed to claim me! It is forbidden."

He tried, but failed to suppress his laughter.

"This is no joke, you hideous beast!"

Klaus surrendered and choked in the rest of his annoying laugh. "You need to leave."

With flaring temper, she ran to her spear and moved back scowling at the wolf man who chose to treat her with a lovely smile that dismissed her anger gradually.

Halting her movements she turned around to face him. "I won't promise anything." She found herself speaking, happily dumping her warrior side. "But you would cause no such disturbance that threaten my clan, like your ancestors did." Her voice was clear and bold.

Klaus was calm for a moment there. "I will see you around, my moon."

 _My moon._

 _My moon._

 _My moon._

That sounded like a bad omen which she chose to ignore. For now.

* * *

 _0o The Wolf and the Moon o0_

Please share your thoughts! Thanks for reading =)


	2. Chapter 2

**The Wolf and the Moon**

 **Behind the plot** : I know I said it is a one-shot. And here I am with another shot. I want to dedicate this part for _'TwilightHybrid'_ as early birthday present! Happy birthday, sweetheart! Stay blessed!

 **Note:** I don't own Klaroline, TVD. Everything I write is for fun and imaginary. No beta. Excuse my mistakes.

* * *

 _0o The Wolf and the Moon o0_

Caroline turned around to look at her village before she started to walk toward the cold mountains.

Yes, she was going for him—Klaus.

No, she did not like to go.

But she could not stay away for long.

It had been almost a month and she did not want to ignore the feel that had been crippling her. Everyone commented that she had not been herself lately. And she knew what exactly could bring her back.

Thus how she ended up in another journey to the cold mountains.

Since she still had trust issues she was carrying wolfsbane, and weapons were merely part of her.

Even though her insanity was not even bothered, her rational side wanted to shirk problems.

This insane part of her—it was dying, definitely dying, to see Klaus.

Sometimes she would even feel like Klaus was calling her.

She was the moon. Probably he was crying for her every now and then?

If this was the situation, then Caroline should warn him not to.

He might be disturbing her, she assumed.

By the time she reached the place where they parted ways, the sun was setting in west. She felt snowfall and sunlight at the same time. Her lips curved up looking at her surroundings—the sky, a layer of snow on the trees and on the ground beneath her feet.

For a moment there, Caroline forgot the purpose of her visit.

Which, of course, was not for long.

Klaus, himself, did that honour.

Caroline, once again, felt that familiar warmth enveloping her gradually. She glanced at one particular place, as if she knew his every move. Subconsciously she knew his every step?

He was in that huge, wolf form, much to her distaste. But still she did not mind appreciating the beast.

On the opposite mountain, like before, he stood. Caroline heard his growls. It was of content or disgust, she would not know.

He took a couple steps back before launching himself onto her side of mountain. A startled Caroline jumped away, but halted when she felt safe.

Soon that four-legged, grey beast turned into the familiar masculine two-legged figure.

Caroline's thumping heart seemed to come out by breaking all of her bones. She gulped barely while staring into his stormy blues. Mischief, adoration—she recognized two of his emotions.

When she looked down at his structure, she couldn't help but roll her eyes to the sky.

Again with the nakedness!

Removing her cloak, she threw it on him like the way she had done before.

"It is my pleasure to see you, too, sweetheart." A chuckle escaped him, while he wrapped himself with that piece of fabric.

"You were calling for me." She did not have to make sure of it. She knew it already.

His smile faded somewhat. "I did not have choice."

"I do not care," was her rude and instant reply. Klaus squinted at her, temper was rising inside him as well. "You have no right to claim my body."

Klaus laughed bitterly. "Claiming your body? You better be aware of what you are speaking." He stepped in her direction and she quickly felt threatened. "Claiming your body is different from asking for your presence."

Caroline breathed in some warm air, her scowl was not dissolving. "You are nobody to control me," another harsh response which made her to self-loathe. It was not required to mistreat him, but her naturally repelling side could not keep quiet.

"Yet you are here," Klaus pointed out coolly, walking past her toward the trees. "As desperate as me."

"You called for me." She mumbled in defence, sharpness long gone in her words.

Klaus did not respond, disappeared into the forest. She blinked at the way before she walked in the same direction.

Moments passed, the sun went down completely and the clouds in sky were gathering densely. Breezes were swift and changing directions. Just like her thoughts.

She had no clue what Klaus was up to, and at the time she did not bother to think of him. She was more worried about her clan. If they came to know—

Klaus returned with edibles. "I brought whatever I could find in the region." He said, putting them on the ground and searched for something more. Probably sticks and stones, to initiate fire and fry up the dead animal he brought. Caroline could not recognize it before it was cleaned and tied to the stick.

She settled down quietly and watched his every step. Snow under his feet did not delay his movements. Watching his muscles flex gave some unusual tightening in her belly. She knew what it meant.

Forbidden!

Heat rose in her cheeks when he caught her staring at him. Klaus did not contain his smile. In fact it was an irking grin, though he did not pass any comment.

"I did not ask you to get me food." She muttered, when he pushed the stew and fruits in her way.

"When you had proper meal last time?"

She went down her memory lane. Ten days ago? Oh, no, not even ten days. It was before she met him. She was not skipping meals, but wasn't showing any interest.

But how did he know?

Klaus' gaze was expressionless but firm before he focused into his food.

"If this prolongs," he spoke as she started to have fruits, "then it would be easy for anyone to defeat us."

She comprehended his words.

Neither of them wanted to be weak. Being his moon and staying away was unpropitious for them both. It was turning them delicate—mentally and physically.

"Was it my fault when you claimed me as your moon?" She complained.

Klaus retorted in quiet but strong tone. "As a wolf I claimed my moon. In your absence, I will cry for you. It is not a fault. It is fate."

Caroline mocked, looking away instantly. She knew it would be waste of time to argue with him, though inwardly she was accepting it—she was his moon.

"We can run as much as we want, but we will find our way back to each other." A bit of smile crept to his lips. "At the end."

Caroline could not eat more. So, she put it down and gazed down. The flames were supposed to keep her warm. Secretly she preferred him over the fire.

"No one from my people knew I was sitting in front of a wolf." She breathed out, ended the silence.

Klaus observed her calmly, did not utter a word.

"They were thinking I went looking for another adventure." Her babbling side took over. "If they came to know I was speaking to a wolf—" she did not wish to continue. Caroline pondered on that topic, imagining what the moons would do to her when truth was out.

"Still I failed to apprehend why I am risking myself for a wolf."

"Correction, love." He objected. "I am not _a_ wolf. I am _your_ wolf." Haughty smirk was playing on his lips. "And you will do anything for me."

"No, I won't." She argued.

Klaus simply shrugged off and finished the rest while she was fiddling with stew.

"I won't do anything for you, Klaus!" She repeated, raising her tone. He started laughing in response. Narrowing her eyes, Caroline bunched the snow into tiny ball and threw it on him. A loud growl escaped him.

"My brother did not believe when I said my moon was a grumpy old lady." He grumbled, wiping snow off his body.

That brought her concern. "Does your clan know about me?"

"My brother knew." Klaus said nonchalantly. "He followed me on the other day and smelled you on me."

Caroline's posture turned rigid, for his words were driving her anxious.

"No one will know until you want them to." He shifted to her side and began to eat her food without even asking her. "I have not had anything in days." She gaped at the way he stuffed himself. "This hunger is merely killing me."

He was famished.

At least she had eaten something, but he appeared like he had not.

Klaus met her unwavering gaze and smiled, embarrassed. "I will arrange finer meal for you, love."

Caroline pressed her lips into thin line and nudged her food to him. Not even glancing for twice, Klaus dived into that amount food. She watched him while enjoying the warmth radiating from his frame.

"How did you manage your brother?" She asked.

Klaus stopped chewing and gave her toothy childish grin. "We have been partners in crime for years now and he agreed to help me in wiping all kind of tracks."

Caroline smiled lightly.

"Who helped you to clean my scent?" He asked.

"I did it by myself."

Klaus paused to glance at her. A different kind of expression filled his eyes—disbelief, probably. He pushed himself upon her and smelled her neck, at the mark. Caroline flinched away, but he held her firm in place.

She slapped on his arm and grumbled. "What are you doing, mutt?"

Klaus let go of her, was not affected by her strike. "That explained a lot!" He chuckled. "You still reek of me and your people did not bother to check you."

"This is not how you will handle if you want me around." Caroline warned him.

Klaus was not even paying attention to her. When he was about to smell her again, she struggled to get away. "I did not find male scent on your skin." Caroline flushed into red as he watched her intently. "You were not mated before, were you?"

She let out a huff. "No."

Klaus blinked at her, looking distant. "I wonder why the males are not interested in you. If you are born into wolves' clan, you would have been taken by one already."

"Males in my clan do not force themselves upon females," she replied harshly. "We are not animals like you."

He did not, not even one bit, appreciate her tone. Expression in his stormy blue eyes darkened. "You have not seen the true animal, Caroline. If you did, you would mind your tone."

Caroline swallowed a gulp, trying to keep her face free from terror.

There was beast within him, which was of no match to the one roaming outside. She felt it while staring into his eyes. It seemed like as if she seeing through him.

Slowly she rose to her feet as soon as she decided it was best to leave.

A sigh escaped his lips. "Please don't go."

Caroline met his pleading eyes, but was not convinced. "I should not have come here."

Klaus stood up and closed the distance between them. Taking her palm into his, he brought it to his lips. "If you did not come here, I would die in the coming two days probably." Caroline widened her eyes. "I cannot survive in your absence for too long, now after I claimed you."

Except for the sound of flames, she did not hear anything after that. She stared at him, and he at her. Retrieving her hand, Caroline twirled around. After a couple of steps she had taken, she exhaled loudly.

This man was going to be death of her.

"Make sure you bring something to cover yourself next time." She said, looking back. Relief spread through him. "I cannot afford a piece of cloth whenever you showed up in naked form."

Klaus bowed in agreement, dazzling smile did not leave his face. She did not return smile, but turned to march out from there.

Neither of them discussed about their next meeting, for they knew—when the wolf cries, the moon will rise.

 _0o The Wolf and the Moon o0_

* * *

 _Please let me know your thoughts! Thanks for your patience =)_


End file.
